n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grass Taijutsu
The Rare and Beautiful Art of a Controlled Disaster (Ippin Seichuu Sanji) Hidden Grass official Taijutsu The Ippin Seichuu Sanji was originally developed by slaves in Grass. It is marked by deft, tricky movements often played on the ground or completely inverted. It also has a strong acrobatic component to it. This style is known for its fluid acrobatic play, where technique and strategy are the key points. The style is marked by the use of feints and subterfuge, and use groundwork extensively, as well as sweeps, kicks, and headbutts. The acrobatic element to the style comes from the slaves who developed it being handcuffed almost all the time. With their hands in such restrained positions it was essential to learn how to use the legs in the most effective ways as to defeat the guards who watched over the slaves. Because of this the Ippin Seichuu Sanji has attacks that focus on leg based attacks, sweeps, and elbow strikes in place of hand strikes. The hands though are not considered useless in this fighting style because many of the defensive moves of the style are based on being evasive and using rolls to avoid attacks instead of trying to block them. The hands are also a part of essential acrobatic movements such as cartwheels, handsprings, etc. Academy Stage1 Dakai Ichi To properly learn this style the practitioner is forced to learn it the way it was made; while handcuffed. Normally during all of the spinning, constant movement, and acrobatic attacks the practitioner will want to flail out their arms in an attempt to balance themselves but with the handcuffs in place this becomes extremely difficult and very impractical so it forces the practitioner to learn how to balance themselves without their arms and hands. Not only does this require extreme precision and lots of practice it also demands a high amount of leg strength to perform properly but it is also because of these demands that the style itself becomes truly powerful. Stage 2 Genin Dakai Ni Still handcuffed the practitioner switches his focus from controlling his movements and making them precise to making them much stronger. The practitioner learns to use gravity to their advantage and make their leg into a lever in which they place all of their weight onto creating leg strikes similar to that of a guillotine. Along with these stronger strikes the practitioner continues to strengthen their body so that it can deal with the complex system of movements that the Ippin Seichuu Sanji provides. Stage 3 Genin Dakai San Now the practitioner starts to learn a larger range of strikes with the legs. Instead of focusing solely on high acrobatic kicks strengthened by weight and gravity they begin to learn the usefulness of swift and powerful attacks that are close to the ground. Without the aid of an outside force to strengthen these close to the ground attacks they focus on gaining more power from within not only in the legs but in the arms as well. In this stage the practitioner has learned the immense usefulness of their arms as balancers to keep the practitioner going on with their fluid strikes Stage 4 Chuunin Dakai Si With the previous stages the practitioner has accumulated a lot of strength and power with his attacks which in turns creates the 'Disaster.' The disaster is when the practitioner has too much latent potential behind their attacks to control effectively. This stage focuses on controlling this disaster in order to make it less devastating to the practitioner and more much devastating to the opponent. The more the attacks are controlled the easier it is to go from one attack to the next fluidly Stage 5 Chuunin Dakai Go After master combat from the air and from the ground the practitioner now focuses on fighting at a mid point, mainly attacking the abdomen of the opponent. The new, what are known as, 'mid-range' attacks require more upper body strength then in the previous levels because the practitioner now goes into a lot of handstands to attack and cartwheels to dodge. A simple way to practice strengthening the arms for this is to hold onto a pole in the ground and holding the body out at a ninety-degree angle from the pole. The practitioner must also work with their body so that they can bend and move at the extreme angles the 'mid-range' attacks call for. Stage 6 Jounin Dakai Roku With the radical new attacks that come at the midrange point the practitioner once again goes back to try and make these attacks into more powerful versions of themselves. By gaining more power the practitioner is in a sense tipping the scales in favor of the disaster and not the control and though these attacks may not be as fluid as the others the practitioner has learned to work with the disaster to use it to their advantage when they have no other. Stage 7 Jonin Dakai Sichi This is a new and pretty much the final plateau for the practitioners of the Ippin Seichuu Sanji. Reaching this point is marked with the removal of the handcuffs the practitioner has been bound to since the beginning of their training. Once removed the practitioner has a much wider range of movements they can work with training their upper bodies to twist and bend while still supporting the body. Not only does this sort of training require the increase in the fluidness of movement but it also requires a certain level of upper body strength to be used properly. This stage is often referred to as the Liberty stage because the practitioner is give back their freedom. Stage 8 Sanin Dakai Hachi The final and most useful stage in the Ippin Seichuu Sanji. In this stage the user takes everything they have learned about attacks and movements in the previous stages and ties them all together which exponentially increases the disaster but at this point the practitioner has the disaster under full control. With the ability to go from the guillotine like high attacks to the sword like midrange attacks to the top like low attacks and the ability to jump from one of these attacks to the next flawlessly the practitioner has become in all senses of the phrase a 'Controlled Disaster.' Fire Leg After years of issues having troubles defending themselves at a close range while attacking with yo-yo's, Shiro's family got fed up with it, and started perfecting a close range fighting style that could both defend them at close range, yet keep their hands free to do others things. This style was created from that. This style focuses solely on the legs, with a minor focus on increasing pain tolerance so that when they do get hit, they can easily retaliate. Style Requirements: Fire element preferred to master, but not required. Stage 1 Academy Gaining Balance Stage Powers: At this stage, you simply have the balance to stand on one leg for extended periods. This will come in handy for the later stages. For the most part there isn't much more damage being done than simply kicking someone. Stage Training:Takes 2 posts worth of balance training to complete. Stage Jutsu: Stage 2 Genin Strength Enhancement Stage Powers: This stage, you increase the strength of your legs so that the power behind them is at least twice that of a normal kick. This can cause some severe bruising or some serious pain, but no fracturing of bones. Users of a higher rank than genin can generally cause fracturing with their kicks at this stage. Stage Training:Takes 4 posts of weight lifting with the legs. Stage Jutsu: Stage 3 Chunin Pain Tolerance Stage Powers: This is the stage where the pain threshold is increased and a person can take much more pain and continue going on without flinching. They can take a hit equivalent to their current rank in a taijutsu attack without flinching. No damage increase. Stage Training:6 posts worth of taking punches and kicks either from a clone, or from someone else. This can be cut in half if hit by a medic. Stage Jutsu: Name of Jutsu: Diable Jambe Rank of Jutsu: Chunin for the basics. Higher ranks increases heat. Description: This is a jutsu specific to the Fire Leg style. To perform this jutsu, the user spins at rapid speeds for one full post to increase the friction on one or both of their legs while at the same time forcing fire chakra into the leg they are trying to heat up. Doing so causes the leg to gain an immense amount of heat and can potentially set flammable items on fire. This ability puts a great amount of stress on the leg and so only 4 attacks or 10 posts can be used with this ability before it has to be stopped or risk causing permanent burns to the user's leg and rendering the leg unusable. The base rank causes first degree burns, Jonin can cause second, and Sanin and higher can cause third. Stage 4 Jonin Further Balance Increase Stage Powers: This stage increases the balance of the user even further, allowing them to not only be able to stand on one leg, but if hit with a counterattack, they will not lose their balance and can easily create a counterattack without regaining their posture. No damage increases occur, but counterattacks can be performed easily. Stage Training:8 posts combining the training for stage one, with attacks from stage 3 to ensure they have the ability to regain composure after being hit. Stage Jutsu: Stage 5 Sanin Final Strength Gain Stage Powers: This is the final stage, where the user has gained enough strength in the legs to even hold large boulders up with a single leg. This translates to a lot of force behind each kick. This is the point where it can break bone or cause severe internal bleeding. Nothing immediately deadly on it's own. Stage Training:10 posts using training from stage 2, only with much larger weight. Stage Jutsu: